The present invention relates to a photographic device set wherein a photographic device which is loaded with an unexposed roll type photographic film in advance and is equipped with an exposure function for photographing is packed by a packing material.
A lens-fitted film unit is widely used as a convenient camera for simple photographing. This is a camera wherein a cartridge and an unexposed film are loaded in a unit main body equipped with at least a camera lens and a shutter, and it is one to operate a film-winding knob and a shutter-release button so that the unexposed film is exposed to an image of a subject. This is sold commonly at a film store.
On the lens-fitted film unit of this type, there are added a paper cover (outer box) formed in a book type with paper to protect a unit main body and a outer packing material to cover entire surface of the unit main body for convenience of transport and marketing.
As an outer packing material for the conventional lens-fitted film unit, there are used a non-transparent packing film containing an aluminum layer and a packing film made entirely of transparent plastics.
As a materiel of a paper cover for the conventional lens-fitted film unit, a coated paper, for example, is used.
In the case of an outer packing material for the conventional lens-fitted film unit, when a non-transparent packing film, for example, is used, it is difficult for a user to confirm an appearance and a design of the lens-fitted film unit covered by the outer packing material from the outside of the outer packing material, which has been a problem.
On the other hand, when a packing film made of transparent plastics is used as an outer packing material, it is possible to confirm total appearance of a lens-fitted film unit visually from the outside. Therefore, a shutter-release button, a film-winding knob or an electronic flash switch is operated accidentally by a thoughtless user when the lens-fitted film unit is displayed in a showroom, resulting in a problem that an image of a subject which is totally unrelated is exposed on a photographic film before a purchaser of the lens-fitted film unit photographs, which makes the purchaser disadvantageous.
However, in the case of a paper cover for the conventional lens-fitted film unit, it is formed with a coated paper whose surface is also printed totally. Therefore, texture and feeling owned by paper itself have not been used.
In the case of a paper cover employing paper other than a coated paper, quality of the paper cover itself is sometimes deteriorated by moisture absorbent, which has been a problem also on an aspect of storage.